Shine
by Naru-L
Summary: Songfic da música Shine ONESHOT. Desejos podem ser confusos quando você luta contra seus sentimentos. Sesshy


**_Shine_****__**

**__**

****

Por todos os muitos anos que vivi, nunca me senti realmente completo. Estranho como ter cada vez mais poder não mais me satisfazia como no início.

Sim, houve um tempo que destruir algum lugar, matar alguns humanos ou outros Yokais fracos foi o bastante para mim, nessa época eu pensava que essa minha ânsia era apenas por poder, mas eu estava enganado. Muito enganado.

Minha busca é por algo que não consigo nomear, algo tão profundamente adormecido em mim que não consigo reconhecer ou nomear.

Raiva era tudo o que eu conseguia sentir ao ver tolos e fracos mortais conseguirem felicidade quando eu que tudo possuía continuava sentindo falta de algo. Sempre em busca de algo.

Então, eu os destruía apenas para sentir uma pequena parcela de satisfação que acabava depressa demais, antes mesmo que eu pudesse desfrutar da sensação.

Muitas foram as batalhas, se é que posso chamá-las assim, inúteis e cansativas. Tudo parecia tão sem sentido.

Já não lembro mais quantas foram às vezes que pensei em desistir, afinal para que continuar uma busca inútil?

Para que continuar uma busca em que o resultado final era tão previsível?

Eu sempre sairia vitorioso e continuaria sentindo o mesmo vazio. Sim, apesar de ganhar as batalhas eu sempre me senti um grande perdedor.

Não conseguia encontrar aquilo que buscava, mas era covarde demais para desistir da minha insignificante vida.

Talvez em uma das muitas batalhas por vir eu encontrasse aquilo que desejava.

_I never really feel quite right and I don't know why,_

_All I know is something's wrong  
_

_Every time I look at you,_

_You seem so alive_

**_(Eu nunca realmente me senti bem e não sei o por que_****__**

**_Tudo o que sei é que há algo errado_**

**_Todas as vezes que olho para você,_**

**_Você parece tão viva)_****__**

_  
_Claro que nunca pensei em perder, essa sempre foi uma palavra que não conheci o significado. Impossível que o grande Yokai Sesshoumaru perdesse a batalha para algum reles e insignificante outro ser.

Mas, a vida pode ser geniosa.

O destino, um deus que faz tudo para nos contradizer.

Ou talvez, quando se pede demais que as coisas mudem algo realize nosso desejo inconsciente e nos de algo que na realidade nunca quisemos.

Então, nessa brincadeira do destino encontrei você.

Fraco como nunca pensei em me sentir, derrotado pelo meio irmão desprezível que pensei nunca poder me derrotar.

Nenhum Yokai jamais tinha sequer encostado em mim e um Hanyou tinha me derrotado.

Eu passei tantos anos desejando que algo mudasse, tanto tempo desejando que algo fizesse o mínimo de sentido nessa vida inútil que eu vivia. Finalmente tinha tido meus desejos atendidos, mesmo da forma mais aterrorizadora para mim

Mesmo debilitado eu senti sua aproximação, mas o desgosto comigo mesmo era maior e eu ignorei.

Uma fraca e inútil criança humana não ofereceria risco e se por mais um capricho do destino viesse a conseguir me matar ao menos meu sofrimento acabaria.

Para minha surpresa você não teve medo de aproximar-se de mim mesmo que eu insistisse em tentar fazer com que você se afastasse. Cada fibra de mim dizia que você era um perigo a algo que eu não entendia, afinal como um ser tão pequeno e fraco poderia ser um risco para mim?

Minhas recusas e grosserias foram em vão e você voltou, muitas e muitas vezes, trazendo comida e água até que parte de minha resistência se foi. Seria fácil me livrar de você quando recuperasse minhas forças e pudesse partir, outro grande engano, mas naquela época eu realmente pensava assim.

Sem perceber você despertava a parte de mim que eu nunca havia conhecido, a parte que eu desprezava por considerar fraca. A parte que tinha sido a responsável pela morte de meu pai. Outro grandioso Yokai que tinha se perdido nos sentimentos tolos que apenas humanos fracos deveriam sentir.

Algum tempo depois com seus constantes cuidados, que eu ainda tentava desprezar, consegui me recuperar parcialmente. Senti uma dor estranha no peito ao ver os machucados em seu rosto e mesmo assim você continuava a sorrir confiante em minha direção enquanto mais uma vez trazia comida, parte de mim admirava sua persistência mesmo que nunca admitisse nem a mim mesmo.

Agora percebo que o que sempre admirei em você foi sua capacidade de continuar sorrindo quando tinha razões de sobra para ser muito mais infeliz do que eu. Você não tinha nada, nem ao menos força para se defender de agressores e mesmo assim continuava sorrindo.

Eu queria entender.

_Tell me how you do it,_

_Walk me through it,_

_I'll follow in every footstep_

****

**_(Conte-me como você faz_****__**

**_Guie-me_**

**_Seguirei você a cada passo)_**_  
  
_

Surpreendi meu servo ao reviver você, mas não foi nem um milésimo do que surpreendi a mim mesmo com tal ação. Minha cabeça disse que eu queria apenas testar o poder da espada que tinha ganho, da espada que tinha salvo minha vida.

Talvez assim eu pudesse entender.

Na verdade, eu secretamente desejei que ao revivê-la pudesse aprender a razão de toda aquela felicidade. Talvez ao dar a vida a alguém eu conseguisse satisfazer a parte de mim que buscava há tanto tempo.

A todos e por um tempo a mim mesmo eu disse que permitia que você me seguisse em minha eterna busca por algo que eu não sabia nomear, mas a verdade é que desejei, Internamente comemorei, quando você continuou comigo. Acho que sempre soube que você era parte da resposta que eu procurava.

Meu peito doeu de maneira diferente a cada dia que você continuou comigo, algo que adormecido por muito tempo sempre causa dor quando novamente começa a despertar. E muito mais dor quando você luta para mantê-lo adormecido.

_Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
_

_Till you wanna give it up,_

_But all I want is for you to   
_

_Shine, shine down on me   
_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

****

**_(Talvez a seu modo você tenha cuidado_****__**

**_Até que você queira desistir_**

**_Mas tudo o que quero é para voc_**

**_Brilhar, Brilhar sobre mim_**

**_Brilhar nessa vida que está se extinguindo)_****__**

****

Lutei para apagar meus sentimentos absurdos e inúteis, mas como todas as batalhas que tinha travado até aquele momento essa foi mais uma que perdi. Vencer um inimigo e sentir-se um vencedor são coisas completamente diferentes e eu sempre me senti um perdedor.

Afinal, quantos anos passei sem conseguir encontrar o que realmente buscava?

Pouco a pouco você despertou meu coração e antes mesmo que eu conseguisse perceber era uma parte tão importante de mim mesmo que não conseguia mais ver minha vida sem sua presença.

Demonstrei meus sentimentos da única maneira que alguém que não os reconhece consegue. Eu a protegi de todo e qualquer mal que apareceu em nosso caminho enquanto eu ainda fingia procurar. Eu encontrei minha resposta no momento em que você entrou na minha vida.

Mas, os tolos não conseguem admitir ou perceber o quanto as coisas simples são preciosas e eu continuei em minha busca infrutífera tendo as únicas coisas que eu tinha de precioso a meu lado.

Alguns anos depois perguntei a mim mesmo em que momento havia me tornado um tolo sentimental e odiei a mim mesmo ao perceber que estava me tornando aquilo que sempre havia desprezado.

Um Yokai com sentimentos, coisa patética.

Meu peito doeu novamente quando forcei-me a ignorá-la, foi uma dor diferente dessa vez. Estava conscientemente jogando fora aquilo que tinha passado a vida inteira procurando, mas naquele momento eu não me importei.

Desejava demais ser poderoso novamente.

Na verdade eu tinha medo demais de perdê-la para alguém de sua própria espécie ou apenas que como tudo que segue seu curso natural você acabasse por envelhecer muito antes de mim e eu voltasse a ficar sozinho e infeliz.

_I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right  
_

_And I act like I don't know why  
_

_I guess a reaction's all I was looking for_

****

**_(Eu digo muitas coisas que acabam não saindo direito_****__**

**_E eu ajo sem saber a razão_**

**_Acho que uma reação é tudo o que estou procurando)_****__**

Como o grande covarde que sou, eu a mandei embora. Preferi vê-la se afastar por minha vontade do que perdê-la para o destino.

Chorei internamente ao ver a dor em seus olhos, mas isso não foi o bastante para que eu me permitisse ficar a seu lado.

Ao menos dessa vez eu deixaria que minha mente guiasse minhas ações novamente.

Tolo que sou não percebi que minha mente nunca me trouxe felicidade, ela apenas forçava-me a fazer coisas sem sentido e que nunca me tornariam completo.

Minha preciosa mente era completamente incapaz de entender o que eu sentia, era totalmente incapaz de tomar decisões acertadas quanto a minha felicidade.

Ela apenas queria poupar-me de um sofrimento, apenas não percebia que estava causando-me outro ao me impedir de ser feliz mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Tolo aquele que pensa que aquele que nunca experimentou a felicidade não sente sua falta. Eu senti falta de algo, mesmo que não pudesse dizer o que era, eu sentia falta de ser feliz.

Mesmo que nunca admitisse, eu sentia falta do amor.

Sentia falta de tudo aquilo que sabia poder encontrar apenas a seu lado._  
  
_

_When you look at through me,_

_You really knew me,_

_No one has ever looked before  
  
_

**_(Quando você olha para mim_****__**

**_Você realmente me v_**

**_Ninguém nunca olhou assim para mim antes)_****__**

Cada gesto, palavra ou olhar era especial. Nunca antes fui alvo de tão especial sentimento...

A quem quero enganar?

Nunca antes permiti a mim mesmo ser amado, admirado apenas pelo que podia ser.

Medo era o que desejava ver nos olhos de quem estava a minha volta.

Amor parecia um sentimento tão pequeno e inútil, tão perigoso.

Afinal, o amor podia mudar as pessoas, obrigá-las a fazer coisas tolas pelo tão desejado amor.

Nunca desejei isso para mim e mesmo assim o recebi de uma maneira que não podia recusar, disfarçado no olhar carinhoso de uma criança. Eu sempre soube que você representava um perigo para mim, apenas nunca cheguei a pensar que fosse em relação as minhas convicções.

Mas, assim são todos os tolos. Nunca percebem as verdades por mais perto que possam estar.

_Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
_

_Till you wanna give it up,_

_But all I want is for you to  
_

_Shine, shine down on me_

****

**_(Talvez a seu modo você tenha cuidado_**

**_Até que você queira desistir_**

**_Mas tudo o que quero é para voc_**

**_Brilhar, Brilhar sobre mim)_****__**

Já comentei que entre todos os inimigos que enfrentei sempre julguei a mim mesmo como o pior de todos?

Pode-se calar um inimigo externo com uma espada no coração, mas sua consciência é algo que nunca para de falar, muitas vezes gritar para que você faça a coisa certa.

Você pode obrigá-la a se calar por algum tempo, mas isso apenas fará com que sua voz seja mais alta e persistente da próxima vez que ela resolver se pronunciar.

Tolos aqueles que pensam que venceram de algum modo a si próprio, tudo o que podemos fazer é sofrer calado enquanto aquela absurdamente poderosa voz sem corpo grita que você está agindo de modo errado e pecaminoso.

Tolos aqueles que acham que podem fugir do amor, que podem passar pela vida sendo "fortes" por não possuir sentimento por nada ou ninguém.

Hoje sei que fui e sempre serei o maior tolo de todos, porque joguei fora aquilo que me era mais precioso.

O amor. A chance de ser feliz. A luz que iluminou por um tempo a minha triste e sombria vida.

Sim, sou o maior tolo de todos os que existem, pois fiz tudo com pleno conhecimento das conseqüências.

Mas, entre todos os meus arrependimentos, deixar que você seguisse sua vida sem mim não está entre eles.

Vendo sua felicidade, a maneira como você vive sua vida de maneira simples, uma parte de mim se alegra porque mesmo com todos os meus erros você finalmente conseguiu o que merecia.

Alguém para amar, alguém que a amasse como você sempre mereceu.

Sem medos ou restrições que esse velho e teimoso ser nunca seria capaz de lhe dar.

Você merece tanto pelos breves momentos de felicidade que me proporcionou.

Meu único arrependimento é ter sido tão incapaz em retribuir.

_   
  
__Shine on this life that's burning out ( I know , I know, know you got something )  
_

_Shine, ( shine it on me ) shine down on me ( I want to feel it)  
_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

****

**_(Brilhe nessa vida que está se apagando (Eu sei, Eu sei que você tem algo)_****__**

**_Brilhe, ( Brilhe em mim) Brilhe sobre mim (Eu quero sentir)_**

**_Brilhe_****_ nessa vida que está se _**_extinguindo__)_

Meu sorriso aparece ao saber que ao menos você está feliz.

Meu coração se alegra quando sabe que você conseguiu tudo o que eu sempre desejei para você.

Minha vida se torna menos pesada ao saber que você continua a brilhar, apesar de todos os problemas que a vida colocou em seu caminho.

Enfim, se em algum momento de minha triste e solitária existência sinto algo ao menos parecido com felicidade é porque você ainda existe.

Você, minha eterna criança, foi e sempre será minha glória e ruína.

Sua existência mostrou a mim tudo aquilo que sempre desejei e por conseqüência tudo aquilo que jamais poderia ter. Velhos hábitos são tão difíceis de mudar para quem já viveu tanto quanto eu.

E se algum dia já desejei algo com todo meu coração e alma foi que você tivesse aparecido em minha vida em um momento mais propicio.

Queria tê-la conhecido enquanto minha alma ainda não tinha mergulhado nas trevas da solidão.

Queria tê-la conhecido quando meu corpo ainda não tinha esse cheiro de sangue impregnado nele.

Desejo com todas as forças poder tê-la conhecido enquanto ainda havia tempo para mudar, quando tudo o que queria era achar um caminho para seguir nesse infindável mundo.

Queria tê-la encontrado quando tudo o que eu queria era luz em meu caminho eternamente escuro.

_   
  
__Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
_

_Till you wanna give up,_

_But all I want is for you to   
_

_Shine, shine down on me ( just show me something )  
_

_Shine on this life that's burning out ( you give me something that I've never known )_

****

**_(Talvez a seu modo você tenha cuidado_****__**

**_Até que queira desistir_**

**_Mas tudo o que quero é para voc_**

**_Brilhar, Brilhar sobre mim (apenas me mostre algo)_**

**_Brilhe nessa vida que está se extinguindo( Você me dá algo que eu nunca conheci))_**

****

Encontros são tão dolorosos e confusos quanto despedidas, talvez o período mais perfeito em nossa vida seja o meio.

Aquela parte em que você vive despreocupadamente, sem precisar pensar no desconhecido ou no fim.

Mas, quando exatamente isso acontece para alguém que está destinado a não morrer a não ser pelas mãos de outro?

Chego a conclusão de que aquilo que sempre admirei é minha ruína.

Ser tão poderoso que não nos permita sentir medo por nós mesmos é uma perdição quando você passa a desejar uma vida normal como a de tantos a sua volta.

Com todo o poder e glória que conquistei não consigo ser mais feliz do que um simples camponês que sabe que sua vida está fadada a ter um fim.

Enfim, desejar ter todo o poder do mundo não é o que parece a uma primeira vista.

O poder que tenho hoje, aquele que sempre desejei, não me trouxe felicidade.

Não me deixou ter alguém a meu lado para compartilhar tudo aquilo que tenho.

Não trouxe luz a minha vida ou calor a minha alma.

Tolo que fui, não notei que estava a procura da coisa errada.

Eu nunca deveria ter buscado pelo poder quando a única coisa que realmente me faltava era a alegria e felicidade que apenas o amor pode nos trazer.

_Shine ( if you could show me the way )_

_Shine down on me ( I want to know what's going on in your life )  
_

_Shine on this life that's burning out ( don't you know I want you to )   
_

_Shine, shine down on me,_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

****

**_( Brilhe_****_ ( Se você puder me mostrar o caminho)_**

**_Brilhe sobre mim (Eu quero saber o que acontece na sua vida)_**

**_Brilhe nesta vida que está se extinguindo ( Você não sabe que eu quero que você)_**

**_Brilhe, brilhe sobre mim,_**

**_Brilhe nessa vida que está se extinguindo)_****__**

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Sinto muito, mas meu bloqueio ainda persiste. Tenho capítulos começados de todos os fics, alguns praticamente prontos, mas simplesmente não consigo terminá-los._**

****

**_Sei que isso é chato para muitas, mas estou tentando! T-T_**

****

**_Vou publicar alguns textos pequenos que eu porventura conseguir escrever enquanto isso, espero que gostem._**

****

**_Deixem sua opinião, se já era importante antes, agora com esse "pequeno"problema é muito mais._**

****

**_Preciso de incentivo XD_**

****

**_Por enquanto é só._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**


End file.
